Seeing the future
by Joyca
Summary: Chris isn't the second son of Piper and he's a full whitelighter. He left the future to save Wyatt with the help of Piper's daughter Prudence Melynda. When something bad is about to happen in the future, Chris is forced to return with the sisters and Leo.
1. Memories

Summary : Chris isn't the son of Piper and Leo and is fully whitelighter. He left thefuture to save Wyatt with help from Piper's daughter Prudence Melynda.When something bad happens in the future, Chris is forced to return with the sisters and Leo.

Chap.1 : Memories

_"You're asking me this here ? And now ?"_

_"Yeah, the place doesn't matter Prue,and the time is perfect. It's a promise that I'll come back no matter what"_

_The girl smiled and admired the ring on her finger. Then she looked up and kissed him. Chris closed his arms around her and deepened the kiss. _

Chris woke up in his bed at P3. Everyday, this past week, he had been having the same dream. He hated that dream, a memory, because he was lying in it. He told her he would come back but Chris knew he couldn't. He sighed and turned. He closed his eyes and another memory came up.

_"Welcome to the Halliwell museum, here you will find many artifacts from the once powerful witchtrio the charmed ones. Oh and don't mind the probes, they're mearly scanning for witches. As you may find.................."_

_As the guide walked further and people followed, the probes scanned everyone who passed by the livingroom. Suddenly a couple walked by but with a wave of the girl's hand, the probes were at another corner of the room. _

_"Nicely done" Chris whispered to Prue, who was linked in his arm_

_They walked to the kitchen but when the people walked further, they held their grounds. Suddenly a demon appeared behind them._

_"Hey, you two, get going" he said in a not-so-nice tone_

_"Steady" Prue whispered and raised her hands_

_"Hey, I said...." The demon didn't get any farther because Prue turned around and blew him up. She ran to the basement door and opened it._

_"Come on Chris" she whispered and walked in. Chris followed her and sat down on the stairs._

_"We should be safe here until the museum closes and then we'll go to the attic" she said turning to Chris. "What's wrong ?"_

_Chris looked up. "Nothing, it's just....sometimes I forget how powerful you really are"_

_Prue's eyes watered a little. "Not powerful enough to stop him otherwise you didn't have to leave"_

_Chris stood up and took her in his arms. "Hey, I have to do this you know that. So that everyone can have a future"_

_"I know that, it's just.... I'm afraid I'm not going to see you again" Prue softly said_

_"I'm going to come back, don't you worry about that. Besides I have a wedding to get to, remember ?" Chris said with a smile_

_Prue laughed softly and dried the tears who were threatening to fall down her face. Chris smiled at this and kissed her forehead. "So, what do we do now ?"_

_She looked up at him. "We say goodbye" she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground. Chris looked at her, taking in every little detail before pulling her against him and kissing her passionatly._

Chris turned around again because the memory wasn't over. He opened his eyes and thought back about his last moments with the woman he loved.

_"What if I get exposed ?" Chris asked_

_"You wont. Just stick to the story that you're there to protect Wyatt from demons that will harm him. Just protect baby Wyatt and the Charmed Ones" Prue answered opening the attic door._

_"Great, no pressure there" Chris shrugged_

_"Chris, you're the only one who can do this, the only one who can save us" Prue said softly_

_"If I make it back" Chris suddenly said cutting her off._

_Prue turned to him. "Baby, you have to make it back. That is if you want to marry me" she said kissing him_

_Chris returned her kiss and groaned when she pulled back. "You really know how to motivate a guy you know that ?"_

_Prue smiled and walked to the hologram of the Book Of Shadows. She ran her hand through it._

_"Prue, are you sure you can summon the book ?" Chris asked_

_Prue nodded. "Yeah"_

_"Away from him ?" Chris pressed_

_"Yeah" Prue said irritated walking to a wall. She drew a triquetra on it with a white stone. When she was done, she turned to Chris again_

_"It's time"_

_Chris looked at her. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you" he said closing the distance between them._

_Prue reached behind her neck and unfastened the clasp of her necklace. She layed it in Chris' hands. "This will remind you why we are doing this and what's waiting for you here"_

_Chris looked at it. It was the heart shaped golden necklace she got from her mother and aunts. It was a medallion of some sorts because inside was a small picture of the two of them and a P was ingraved in the heart._

_He sighed and took her in his arms, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a second. He was stroking her hair when she pulled away and walked to the stander of the book._

_"Just make sure you take care of the guards okay ? Then get out of here" Chris said_

_"Don't worry, I can take care of myself"_

_Prue reached in her pocket and took a piece of paper out. "I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour. Return the book to this place, claim refuge in his rightful place"_

_They waited for a few seconds and then the book appeared. "Find the spell" Chris said searching with her._

_"Got it. Hear this words, hear the rime, send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time" Prue chanted_

_The triquetra Prue made, changed into a portal. They both looked at it and then at eachother. Prue gave a sad smile. "I guess this is goodbye"_

_Chris walked to the portal, Prue followed and stood still. Chris looked back and saw a demon appear behind her. "PRUE !'_

_Prue turned around and kicked the demon causing him to fall down, then she looked at Chris again. "GO !"_

_The demon tackeld her but Chris turned around and dissapeared into the portal._

Chris sighed and got out of his bed. He changed into some clothes and orbed out. He appeared at the top of Golden Gate Bridge. This had been their spot, no matter how badly Wyatt had destroyed it. He reached into his pocket and took the necklace out that Prue gave him. He opened the medallion and saw the picture of him and Prue.

Her arms closed around him, standing at his side. Their heads were touching and his hand was on her arm. Chris looked at it for a second and then put it back in his pocket.


	2. Explaining

Chap.2 : Explaining

"Piper !" Phoebe called from downstairs

"What ???" Piper asked coming down with Wyatt

"We have a situation. Demon" Phoebe said

Piper sighed and put Wyatt down in his crib. "Great, just great. CHRIS !"

Just seconds later, Chris appeared at the manor. "What is it ?" he asked

"Demon. You like demons, don't you ?" Phoebe asked turning to him

"Not really, but what demon is it ? I'll go and check with the Elders" Chris offered

"Aechros, demon that eats witches. Gross with other words" Piper countered

"Okay, I'll be right back." Chris orbed out but Piper saw something fall out of his pocket.

Piper walked towards it and picked it up. "Look, he dropped something" Piper said looking at it.

Phoebe looked at it too. "A necklace. A pretty one too"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, look there's a P ingraved in it"

Phoebe looked a little better and saw a small clasp. "Hey, you can open it"

Piper opened it and they saw the picture. "Who's the girl ?" Piper asked

"I don't know but she's pretty and they look happy" Phoebe answered

Piper nodded her head again and suddenly Chris plus Leo orbed in. "Leo, what are you doing here ?" Piper asked

"Helping you with Aechros" Leo said

Chris looked at the girls and realized that they were holding Prue's necklace. "Is that mine ?" he asked

Piper and Phoebe looked at him. "Who's the girl Chris ?" Phoebe asked smiling

Chris extended his hand. "Just someone I know from the future, come on give it back. You're not supposed to see that"

"Why not ? It's just a necklace with a picture of you and a beautiful girl standing very close" Piper said

Phoebe laughed and took the necklace from Piper, just when she held it in her hands a premenition came to her. Everyone, including Paige who had just orbed in, looked at her.

"What did you see ?" Chris asked panicked

"The girl. She was fighting with someone, swordfighting.", Phoebe looked at Chris, "She got stabbed"

"What girl ?" Paige asked

"Shhh", Piper mentioned to her sister, "Chris ?"

Chris looked at Piper. "I have to go back"

"What ? You can't do that Chris" Leo stated

Chris looked at him. "You don't understand, if she dies then the future is doomed. She is the leader of the Alliance against Wyatt"

"And what does she mean to you Chris ?" Phoebe asked

Chris stared at her for a moment. "Alright, I love her but that doesn't change the fact that she's very important to the future"

Piper looked at him. "If you're going, then we're going with you" she stated

"No, no way. There are things in the future you can't know about " Chris said

"Like who that girl is ? Chris, tell us or you're not going back" Piper said

Chris said nothing. Phoebe sensed that his feelings were on a rollercoaster. He wanted to tell them but he couldn't.

"I can't tell you but you can go with me to the future" Chris said orbing to the attic

Everyone went to the attic and Phoebe searched a spell into the Book. "Wait, what about Wyatt ?" Leo asked

"He's at Darryl's" Piper said

"Found it" Phoebe claimed

The sisters made a portal on the wall. "Hear the words, hear the rime, take us to where we'll find an answer in place and time"

The portal opened and Chris walked through it. "Follow me" he said before walking into it.

Phoebe and Paige were the next, Piper and Leo looked at each other for a moment before stepping into it too.


	3. Finding out

Thank you for all your reviews. And special thanks to wyatt333, I'm glad you like the story. Here's the third chapter and don't forget to review.

Chap. 3 : Finding out

They arrived in the attic again. "Did something go wrong ?" Phoebe asked

Chris shook his head. "No, this is the attic from the future" he whispered

"Why are you whispering ?" Paige whispered back

"Because they'll hear us" Chris countered

"Who ?" Leo asked

"The demonguards Wyatt set up in the museum" Chris said

"Museum ? They made the manor a museum ? Jeezes" Piper cried

"Shhhh, okay I think it's safe now" Chris said opening the door.

They walked downstairs and the sisters saw the many artefacts that where around. "Look, there are our superwoman outfits" Phoebe pointed

"Girls, there isn't anytime. Come on" Chris said opening the front door. They walked outside and then Chris halted

"O my god" Phoebe exclaimed when she saw how destroyed the city looked

"Yeah, we'll better orb out. Hold my hand" Chris said. When everyone was linked he orbed.

They appeared again in what looked like a warehouse. "Chris, what is this place ?" Piper asked

"The headquarters of the Alliance" Chris said looking around. Suddenly a girl yelled his name. "CHRIS"

They looked at the direction that the sound came from and saw a girl running to him. "Selene" he yelled back

"Hey" she said hugging him. "We missed you so much, Christopher. It's so good that you're back"

"I know. What's happened around here ?" Chris asked pulling out of the hug.

"Not much, same old, same old. Demon slaying, almost getting killed, you know the usual stuff" she said grinning, then she looked behind him.

"You brought the Charmed Ones and Leo with you ? That's no good, what are they doing here ?" she asked suddenly concerned

"Phoebe had a premenition about Prue getting killed. Where is she ?" Chris asked fast

"In the training room. She's sparring with Cole again, it's all she seems to be doing when she's not demon hunting" she replied

"Wait a minute, Cole ? We vanquished him, about five times" Phoebe said panicked

"Oh don't worry, he's a ghost that helps us. I'll show you"

They followed Selene to the training room and saw two figures fighting each other with swords.

"Come on Prue, I know you're better than that" Cole said blocking her sword

The girls saw Prue flash a smile and levitate. She jumped over Cole's head and threw her sword up. He once again blocked it but Prue attacked again and they came into a fast rithym.

"That girl can fight" Piper said getting nods from her sisters and ex-husband.

"When did she learn all this ?" Chris asked Selene

"When you left she had a lot of free time, Chris" Selene said watching Prue disarm the ghost.

"Very good, you're getting better and better. Soon you'll be ready" Cole said to the girl.

"Well, thank you uncle Cole. Can I summon you tommorow ?" she asked out of breath

"I'll be here. I have to look after you don't I ?" Cole said with a grin

"Yeah, yeah bye" Prue said breaking the circle so that he disappeared. Prue looked at the opening and saw Selene stand there.

"What's up ?" she asked her second-in-command

"There's someone here to see you" Selene said with a smile

Prue looked confused and followed Selene to the primary ground. Then she almost fainted. "Chris ?" she asked softly

He smiled. "It's me kiddo"

Prue let out a scream and jumped into his arms. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo looked on with suprise, they saw more emotion from Chris in this last minute than they did in the whole 6 months they know him.

"So Wyatt is saved ? 'Cause you're back right ?" Prue said composing herself again

Chris' smile disappeared and held Prue's hand. "Not exacly angel. Phoebe had a premenition of your death, so I had to return to prevent it together with some help"

Prue looked confused and then behind him. Her mouth fell open at the sight of her lost family. "You brought them here ?" she asked softly

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but they don't know who you are" he whispered back

Prue nodded faintly, she kept staring at Piper who died when she was about 7. Piper looked back and wondered who the girl was.

"Hi, I'm Prue" she said walking to the group

"Hi, I'm Piper and these are Phoebe, Paige and Leo" Piper said back

Phoebe got a feeling of anger, hatred and a little bit of love when Piper mentioned Leo's name. She looked confused and wondered why the girl would feel these emotions towards him. Suddenly a girl came running to them again.

"Prue, your father is here to see you"

Prue and Chris looked at each other, if they saw her father they would atomaticly know who she was. "I'm busy" she said

The girl nodded and made her leave. Phoebe looked at the girl. "Don't have a good relationship with your father ?" she asked

"Not really, he's never around when I need him but who needs fathers ?" she said and walked back to the trainingroom.

The sisters followed her and Phoebe spoke up again. "Was that Cole Turner you were sparring with just now ?"

"Yeah, he's a ghost however but he's my mentor in a way. My only living and sane family" Prue said

Paige raised her eyebrows but then they heard yelling from the primary ground. "PRUE !!"

Prue stormed of to the noice and saw a very angry Leo standing there. "What is it ?" she asked

"I'm your father, when I want to see you you don't send someone to tell me you're busy" he angrily said

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo gasped when they heard the word father and looked at Chris. He however didn't look at them.

"Why not ? You do it all the time when it's me who's calling" she said just as angry back

"I'm your father Prudence" he said softer this time

"You haven't acted like one for twenty years, why start now ?" she said calmly

Leo looked at the scene before him. Prue, the girl Phoebe saw dying, was his daughter. He had a little girl, but they didn't have a good relationship it seemed. Piper also looked at the girl, if she was Leo's child, did that mean she was her mother ?

"I want to make things right, especially with Chris gone...." Leo started

"Chris is back so you don't need to worry about that" Prue stated

Leo looked up. "Where ?"

Prue looked at the spot they were standing and Leo followed her gaze. He gasped when he saw Piper, the love of his life. "He brought them with him ? Do they know who you are ?"

"I think they do by now" she said softly

Leo shook his head and was about to speak when he heard those familiar jingles. "Honey, I need to go"

Prue nodded and walked back to Chris and the rest. Leo sighed and orbed away. When Prue got to them, Piper spoke up.

"Are you our daughter ?" she asked firmly

Prue looked at Chris and he just looked at her. "Yeah, I'm Prudence Melynda Halliwell.", she sighed before continuing," Daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt"

Piper and her sisters gasped. Leo however looked at the girl with confusion and regret. She didn't look back and changed her attention to Chris

"You have a minute ?" she asked softly

Chris nodded and followed her to their bedroom. "What is it ?"

Prue didn't answer but grabbed his face in an earth-shattering kiss full of love, desire and emotion. Chris kissed her back just as fiercly and lowered his hands to her back. Prue moaned and started to unbutton his shirt. It only got to three buttons when Chris pulled away.

"Prue, as much as I want this, we can't. Not right now" he whispered

"I know, I'm sorry" she breathed heavily

He continued to hold her and they stared into each other's eyes. "Chris, how did I die ?"

"What do you mean ?" he nuzzeld his nose against hers.

"In aunt Phoebe's premenition" she whispered

"You got stabbed. I don't know by who" he whispered back

"I missed you" she stayed whispering

"Me too"

"I love you"

Chris looked at her. "I love you too Angel."

Prue smiled at him before pulling out of the embrace. "We should go back. Mom and the aunts must have questions"

Chris nodded but pulled her close again. "Baby, you can't tell them everything. Future concequences"

"I know, it's just........" Prue said

"Your mom" Chris finished for her still holding her in a thight embrace.

"Yeah, it's been so long. I just want her to hold me and say I love her" Prue said holding back tears

"She's not your mother Prue, not yet at least" Chris whispered

"I know, I'll behave I promise" she whispered leaning in.

They exchanged a soft, gentle kiss this time. Prue pulled out and opened the bedroom door. Piper came to her and closed her arms around her. She seemed to hug Prue for dear life and Prue felt she couldn't control herself much longer.

"Mom, I'm okay" she said pulling out

Piper looked at her and touched her cheek. "I'm so glad that I'm seeing you right now. I love you so much already and I'm not even pregnant with you yet" Piper laughed

Prue smiled and touched the hand that was on her cheek. "Mom, I have to go. It's hunting time"

"Hunting time ?" Phoebe and Paige asked in unison

Prue looked at them. "Yeah, to grab some food. You want to join me ? Then I won't be alone and then Alex won't complain I'm alone"

The sisters nodded and so did Chris and Leo. Prue turned to them. "No, you're not joining us. You're only whitelighters without witch powers. It's too dangerous for whitelighters right now."

Chris shrugged. "Fine but be careful"

Prue smiled. "You know me"

"I do that's why. Piper, Phoebe, Paige please take care of her" he almost begged

"Ofcourse we will. She's my daughter and their niece" Piper pointed

"That's right. Come on, let's go" Prue said before orbing out with her mother and aunts.

Chris sighed when he saw them leave, Leo turned to Chris. "Why is it that I don't have a good relationship with my daughter ?"

Chris looked at him. "I can't tell you that Leo" he said before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was in his room when a servant came in. "Milord Wyatt, there's a situation"

Wyatt looked at him annoyed. "What is it ?"

"Christopher Perry, your sisters whitelighter, is back sir" he said

Wyatt sat up violently. "What ? When did this happen ?"

"We just found out but sir he has brought people with him", the servant said carefully, "Your mother, father and aunts from the past"

Wyatt looked shocked, seeing his mother again would be harder than he was thinking right now. But he had more important things to worry about like the prophecy the seer had told him about.

"You can go now" Wyatt told him

The servant nodded and made his leave. Wyatt opened up the Book Of Shadows that layed before him. He tried to find a spell that made him astral-project since he didn't have that power. He was still angry about that, his less powerful sister Prue did possess that power and she also had the ability of orbing things and people like their aunt Paige. He knew that if he didn't turn her soon she would become very powerfull and that he would have to kill her.

"Found it", he said to himself, "Blood of my blood, let them see me, Blood of my blood let my spirit appear to thee"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you and Chris..." Paige said against Prue while they were walking

Prue turned around. "What about me and Chris ?"

"You guys are together ? Like in boyfriend-girlfriend ?" she asked tentivly

Piper and Phoebe listened on eagerly. Piper certainly wanted to know or that her daughter was involved with the neurotic whitelighter.

"Why do you ask ?" Prue said carefully trying not to reveal to much about the future

"We saw the necklace and we see that ring around your finger" Paige pointed

Prue looked down at her hand and back to her aunt. "Okay, yes me and Chris are involved. Actually we're engaged"

Piper looked shocked for the second time that day. "Engaged ? My daughter is engaged to her whitelighter ?"

Prue opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she saw a figure appear in the street. Phoebe and Paige saw her perplex expression and looked at the young man who stood in their way.

"Prue, who is that ?" Phoebe asked

"That's my brother Wyatt" Prue said coldly

Piper looked him, the little boy she left in the past stood before her. "Wyatt ?"

Wyatt looked at his long lost mother. "Hello mother, it has been a while. I'll make it short little Mel, join me or die"

Prue cringed at the sound of him using the petname he had for her and send a pipe that was lying there flying to his head. Unfortunatly she didn't realize that he was just a projection and it flew right through him.

"That's not nice Mel" Wyatt said

"I'll never join you Wyatt" Prue firmly said

Wyatt sighed. "I was afraid you would say that, now I have no choice but kill you"

"You would kill your own sister ?" Piper whispered

"Yeah mother, I would. Well see you later sis" Wyatt said before disappearing

Piper looked at Prue. "Sweetie, are you alright ?"

"Yeah mom, it's not the first time he did this or threatend with death. Come on we need to get that food" she said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt flamed to the seer's room. She looked up. "Have you been succesful ?"

"No, she'll never join me. She's too headstrong" Wyatt groweld

"You must hurry with the other plan then. You need to drive a wig between her and the whitelighter before it's too late" she said

"Are you sure about that stupid prophecy ?" He asked

"Yes, I've seen the truth of it. When your sister marries the whitelighter, her powers will increase because of the power that the marriage will give her. She will be ready then to kill you and when she is pregnant, she will give you the final blow. But if you turn her, she will marry one of your demons and become a feared witch, worthy of being called your sister" The seer told him again

"Alright, do you have something I can use ?" He asked irritated

The seer smiled. "Actually, I have seen something that will help."

She walked towards him and grabbed his hands. As soon as she did this he got a premenition. When it was over he smiled. "Very good"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was wandering around the warehouse when he saw Selene coming to him. "You're Leo from the past right ?"

"Yeah, I am" Leo aswered

Selene smiled. "Do you want something to eat or drink ?"

Leo nodded and followed her to the small kitchen some witches made. Selene poured him a cup of coffee. "Here you are, some of Prue's goldly drink"

"Prue made this ?" Leo asked

"Yeah, she's the best cook and coffee-maker ever. We're lucky to have her" Selene answered

Leo stared at his drink. "We're not on good terms. Me and Prue"

Selene looked at him for a second. "No, but you have time to change that with the Prue that will be born in your time."

"What happened between us ?" he asked

"I can't tell you that. Chris will kill me" Selene said before walking away.

Leo drank his cup and then heard orbs next to him. It showed the sisters and Prue. "Dad ? Why are you back ?" Prue asked

"It's me. Leo from the past" Leo said softly

Prue's face fell a little. "Oh, sorry. Where's Chris ?"

"I believe he's in the room you were in before" Leo said

Prue nodded and turned to the sisters again. "It's getting late. I'll show you to a room but there are only two rooms left so you might have to share. Mom, are you okay with dad in one room ?"

"Yeah, why not ?" Piper said

Prue smiled and leaded them to two small rooms and hugged them all, even Leo but a bit akward, before going to her own room. When she opened the door she saw Chris lying in the bed already sleeping. She quickly changed into her favourite pyjamas and crawled in bed next to him. When he didn't wake up, she placed a small kiss on his lips. Chris groaned and woke up.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey" he whispered back

She leaned in again and kissed him again. Just as gentle as before but longer. Chris pulled her on him and started kissing her more demanding. The kiss was filled with longing and love just as before but this time it was Chris who started to pull on Prue's clothes. Prue helped him get her shirt off and then went to his shirt. As soon as it was off, she moved down to kiss his chest. Chris gasped as her hands were going to undo his boxers.

The rest of the night were filled with moans and groans from the two of them. Prue placed her head on his chest and fell asleep shortly after. Chris stared at her for a few seconds before sleep claimed him too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please. Hope you liked it.


	4. Getting to know you

A/N : Hey, sorry for the long wait and I know that this is a really short chapter but the next one will be longer (hopefully) and faster updated. All I'm asking in return are reviews because I only got one review for my last chapter and that really brings down your mood to write so please read and review.

Chap.4 : Getting to know you

Piper and Leo woke up together in the small bed. Last night had been a little uncomftrable but they managed to sleep, even lying half on top of each other.

"Hey" Leo whispered gently to Piper who was lying on top of him

"Hey yourself" Piper said back. For a minute, they forgot about all the heartbreak that had happened and just stared into each other's eyes. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Leo. Piper ? Are you up " Phoebe asked from outside the door

"Yes, come in" Piper answered getting up from the bed. Phoebe and Paige entered.

"So, did you sleep well " Phoebe asked with a smile

"Yes, we did. What's wrong " Piper asked changing the subject

"Nothing, but how do you feel knowing you're going to have a daughter " Paige looked at Piper and Leo

"Good, she's beautiful and strong. Grams will be pleased" Piper said laughing

"Yeah, the only thing is that she hates me" Leo said sadly

"No, she doesn't hate you Leo", Piper said"Okay maybe she does but we'll find out what caused it and prevent it from happening...again"

Leo smiled sadly and looked up when Chris entered. "Hey, are you guys alright "

"Yeah, except the fact that you're engaged to my daughter" Piper said with a smile

Chris looked down at the floor. "She told you" he said

"Well, it was pretty obvious. The necklace, the ring on her finger plus the fact that you said you loved her" Paige stated

"Yeah well, let's go and have something to eat shall we " Chris said leaving the room

The sisters and Leo got up and followed Chris to a big table where Prue, Selene and some other people were sitting. "Hey" Prue smiled

"Hello sweetie" Piper said sitting down next to her. Prue smiled and looked at her aunts. "Sleep well ? Sorry the bed was so small"

"It was alright. Wasn't it Phoebe " Paige asked her older sister

"Yeah. But Prue, I've been wanting to ask you something. What are your powers " Phoebe asked

Prue laughed. "You wanted to ask me what my powers are "

Phoebe, Paige and Piper nodded. Prue smiled. "Okay, they include telekinises, freezing time, blowing stuff up, orbing, levetating, astral projection and premenitions."

"Oh my god. That's a lot" Phoebe managed to get out

"Wyatt's more powerful but I can't complain" Prue answered

"Can't complain ? You have more powers than all three of us" Paige said shocked

"Yeah, but Wyatt has almost all of my powers plus a few demonic powers. And let's not forget that the powers we share, are more powerfull with him" Prue pointed out

"Prue has a little complex with the whole 'who is more powerfull than who'-thing" Chris said to the sisters

Prue slapped him playfully on the arm. "I do not. It's the truth, there's nothing wrong with pointing out the truth"

"There is if you're talking about yourself as if you're the weakest witch alive" Chris answered back

Prue shrugged her shoulders, because he was right but she had no intention to admit her defeat. Suddenly a whitelighter orbed in with Mary, a fellow witch who was badly hurt and full of blood. Prue jumped out of her seat.

"What happened " Prue asked Joe who was healing the girl

"I don't know, I found her near the manor. Demons were chasing after her." He said

"The manor ? She knows it's too dangerous to go there alone" Prue said looking at Chris

Prue looked up when Mary suddenly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Prue. "Prue, I'm so sorry but there's something you need to know"

"What " Prue asked helping Mary up

"Tonight Wyatt's coronation will take place in the underworld. Almost every demon will be there, expressing their loyalty to the next source. The manor will only have a small amount of guards"

"His coronation ? And I'm not invited ? How rude" Prue said dryly

"No, this is our chance. We can take over the manor and Book Of Shadows" Mary answered

Prue looked at Chris and her family. Mary was right, this was an oppertunity of a lifetime, there wasn't going to be another chance like this to strike Wyatt. She looked back at Mary.

"Tell every witch you can find to be here at 5pm"

Mary nodded and left the room. Chris looked at her. "What are you planning "

Prue smiled. "An attack"

-


	5. Preparations

Chap.5 : Preparations

Piper looked at her daughter who was standing in the middle of the room with Chris by her side. About 30 witches were gathered around in a circle and were waiting for the plan that Prue made.

"Okay, I'm sure Mary has told you what this is all about and I want you to know that everyone is free to make their own choice. Yes, this is a chance we can't let go but nobody is forced to go to battle with us. It's going to be rough and people may die so if someone feels he's not up to it, he can leave, no hard feelings." Prue started

They waited for a minute looking around, when nobody made a move to leave, Prue took a blueprint from the table next to her. "This is a blueprint from the manor. Guards will be at the entrance and at the door to the attic, we think all together about five to ten low level demons."

Prue looked at Selene. "We're going to attack in two waves. The first wave will be leaded by Selene, they'll make sure the demons at the entrance are taken care of and hopefully the demons at the attic will also come down to see what's happening. The second wave will come through the kitchen door, they will handle the demons who are guarding the nexus and the demons in the living room. After that's done, Selene will cast a spell that protects the house against evil hearts, so that no demon including Wyatt can enter it again. Any questions ?"

"Yes, who is going to lead wave two ?" a brown haired witch asked

"Mary, together with Alex" Prue answered

"Then in what wave are you going to be in ?" someone else asked

Prue looked at Chris. "I'm not going to be in a wave. I'm going to the Underworld, together with Chris and the Charmed Ones to retrieve the Book and maybe stop the coronation"

"But isn't that crazy ? The Book is under a protection spell that nobody, not even you, can break and at the coronation will be many high level demons and let's not forget Wyatt himself" a male witch stated

"I know, but this time the Charmed Ones are going to be with me and I believe the power of three will break the spell and about the coronation, Wyatt will need the Grimoire. Bianca informed us that the Book and the Grimoire are at the same place." Prue explained

"Bianca ? Should we really trust her ? I mean, she's a phoenix ." another voice was heard

"There's no reason not to believe her, she has never betrayed us before and if that's everything, Selene will be putting you into different waves. We go in two hours" Prue said walking away with Chris and her family.

Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I'm having a writers block and I didn't want to keep you waiting


	6. Trap

A/N : Sorry for the long wait because this just took way too long ! I hope this long chapter is to your like and if it is let me know and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Chap 6 : Trap

Prue knew that this was it, today she would strike Wyatt, she had to, too many people were relying on her. She looked around the circle of witches, friends. She knew that some of them wouldn't make it and she also knew that she might not make it. Everyone was waiting for a last speech, a last peptalk but Prue couldn't find the words they needed or wanted so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Good luck" and with that Prue, Chris and the Charmed Ones left in a twirl of blue light.

2 HOURS EARLIER

Prue put the last crystal in place and started to chant that all familiar rime that would bring Cole to the living. Just seconds after the last rime, Cole stood before her.

"Hey kid" he said smiling

Prue smiled back. "Uncle Cole, we're attacking Wyatt today. We're stopping the coronation by stealing the Grimoire and the Book Of Shadows and while me and Chris are doing that, Selene will take over the mansion."

"Only you and Chris are going to the underworld ? Chris is a whitelighter, Prue he won't be able to save you if things should go wrong and I haven't prepared you enough to take on Wyatt" Cole said worried

"I won't be alone. Uncle Cole,…", Prue looked away from him, "When Chris came back, he didn't return alone. He brought three women from the past……the Charmed Ones"

She stopped and looked at him for his reaction. His expression was blank. "Do they know ?"

Prue shook her head. "No, and they are not going to. Chris made it very clear that they can not know any specific details about the future. And even if they could, it's too painful."

Cole walked towards her. "It wasn't your fault, none of it was. You did the best you could and everyone up there knows that"

Prue smiled sadly. "Yeah, you should know. When are you getting off probation ?"

"You're making it sound like I'm in high school, but when you defeat Wyatt I'll be allowed to the heavens, with Phoebe."

"I'll make sure it won't be too long" she said

Leo watched everyone get ready for the battle and he couldn't stop wondering why his daughter hated him so much. Suddenly his older self appeared next to him.

"I missed so much in her life, I was never there to watch her grow, to hear her first word, to see her take her first step but she always forgave me." He said

Leo turned around and looked him in the eye. The older Leo smiled slightly at a vague memory. "I'm going to tell you why Prue hates me, I know I'm not allowed to but you need to keep yourself from making the same mistake because she deserves a father and I know you can give her that."

Leo nodded and waited for him to continue. "Prue has always been a strong witch, stronger than her mother and aunts and stronger than every being on earth except Wyatt. I was never around and if I was I kept myself busy with Wyatt or Piper but I always seemed to neglect my daughter. When she was about two, Cole came back in our lives. I'll save you the whole drama because that's not what matters but he and Phoebe got re-married. Cole saw the talent in Prue but he also saw her need for a father so he took it on himself to lecture me about me failing to act like one around her. I, ofcourse, became angry and completely turned from her only visiting Wyatt. Cole took her under his wing and even after Phoebe became pregnant, he acted like the father I should've been."

Leo looked confused. "Pregnant ? Is there another Charmed One ?"

The future Leo closed his eyes. "When she was six, demons attacked the mansion…….

FLASHBACK

_Piper walked over to the stairway. "Sweetie, will you come downstairs please ? I've made cake"_

"_Right there mommy" Little Prue answered_

_Piper walked back to the kitchen where she caught Phoebe and Cole kissing. "Will you two stop it please ? My daughter is coming down and not to mention Pattie who is sitting right over there"_

_Pattie Turner, who was now four, was sitting on a chair in the living room watching 'Powerpuff Girls'. Pattie was a true daddy's girl but also knew how to share her father with Prue. Cole and Phoebe couldn't be prouder of their girl._

"_So is Leo coming tomorrow ?" Cole asked_

_Piper sighed. "No, but I'm done begging him for the sake of Prue. I'm beginning to believe she's better off without him, she is such a sweetheart and she doesn't deserve this. I'm just glad she has two aunts that love her and an uncle who spoils her as his own." She said looking at Cole_

"_And a wonderful mother, don't forget that Piper" Phoebe said_

_Prue entered the kitchen and was picked up by Cole. She giggled when he placed her on a high chair that was by the counter. "Mommy, can I have some cake ?"_

"_Ofcourse you can sweetheart" Piper said giving her a piece_

"_Is auntie Paige home yet ?" Pattie asked coming out of the living room_

_Phoebe turned to her daughter. "She isn't coming home today honey, but tomorrow for Prue's birthday"_

_Paige was a teacher in the magic-school and had her own quarters there, she came home for important power of three business or special occasions._

_Suddenly three demons appeared in the kitchen. Piper, who saw them first, tried to blow them up but it was no use._

"_Get the childeren out of here" Piper yelled to Cole_

"_No mommy" Prue cried and raised her own hands_

_The demon looked like he was about to laugh with her behaviour but was stopped when he blew up in a thousand pieces. Piper looked at her daughter shocked but there wasn't anymore time to do something else because more demons appeared. There were too much for two witches and a half-demon to handle. Piper was the first to fall, in a brave act to protect her daughter and niece, she jumped before an energy wave. Prue wanted to cry when she saw her mother hit the floor but instead raised her head so she could look the demon eye-to-eye. He went to flames after Cole threw an energyball. Cole and Phoebe were overwhelmed because even more demons were arriving. Little Pattie tried to help, as did Prue, but their developing powers were no match. Cole was next, a demon shimmered behind him and stabbed him with an athame. Pattie screamed and Phoebe looked behind her._

"_Oh no" she sobbed but composed herself. She pushed the childeren behind the counter and felt lost, she didn't have an active power and Paige didn't answer her calls. Then, in one single second, it was all over. Phoebe reacted too late and was thrown to the other side of the room, hitting her head in the proces. The demons grinned satisfied with their work and shimmered out, not caring about the childeren._

_Prue came out and ran over to her mother while Pattie ran to hers. Prue couldn't heal her, she was never taught how. "DADDY" she yelled_

_She was certain that he would come to answer her call, that he would feel something wasn't right but he didn't. She yelled again and again but he didn't show. So she called for Wyatt but even her brother, her best friend next to Pattie, wasn't answering._

"_ANYONE? PLEASE, HELP US !"_

_Suddenly a whitelighter appeared, he had brown hair and piercing green eyes and didn't appear to be much older than twenty. He ran over to Piper immediately but was unable to heal her. Trying not to look into the girls eyes, he tried the man next to her but he also was dead. He hoped, against hope, that at least the woman beside the other girl could be saved but at that moment there wasn't any hope left in the manor. _

"_Why didn't my daddy come ?" Prue asked _

_He looked at her. "Leo is at the magic school, or what's left of it. It blew up, no survivors"_

_Pattie started to cry, both her parents and two aunts died today. Prue tried to look brave and comforted her little niece. Her thoughts went to her brother, about how he would react. She turned to the whitelighter._

"_Who are you ?" she asked with tears in her eyes_

"_Chris Perry, listen do you want me to orb you somwhere ? Family ?" he asked feeling bad because he couldn't help them_

"_Bring us Upthere. To my dad" Prue said_

_Chris shook his head. "Can't do that, They'll never allow her to enter because of her parentage"_

_He pointed to Pattie, she was a quarter-demon and some whitelighters and Elders wanted to stripe her from her Charmed lineage and not be called a Charmed One. Piper had been angered to find out that Leo had been one of them. But Phoebe had gone against them and had made an ultimatum: if they striped her daughter from her birthright, she'd give up hers. The Elders let Pattie alone from that moment, letting her keep her powers._

_Prue swallowed in her tears, refusing to let them fall until she was alone. She said something about her grandfather and Chris nodded. Right now, they needed family and she would try calling her dad later or maybe orb up there. She didn't quite control that power yet but if needed she would be able to control it._

END FLASHBACK

"So that's why she hates me ? Because I didn't come to help her when everyone died ?" Leo asked, not believing that he would abandon her.

Future Leo shook his head. "No, she forgave me for that or at least I think because she still sought contact with me. But what happened four years later, I know for certain she never forgave me and I never forgave myself. After Piper died, Wyatt became different. He slowly transformed into the Wyatt that we know now. Prue was 10 and Pattie was 8, they lived with Victor and tried to grow up as normal girls. One day, Wyatt's demons attacked them it wasn't meant to kill them but one of the demons wasn't so loyal to Wyatt so he killed Pattie who wasn't able to defend herself yet. Prue called for me but I didn't answer so she orbed with Pattie Upthere.

FLASHBACK

_Prue yelled for her father once she was in the heavens of the whitelighters. The whitelighters, dressed in their traditional clothes, watched her. Leo appeared in front of her._

"_What is it, Prudence ?" he asked cold_

_Prue suppresed her sobs. "Daddy please, she's hurt. One of Wyatt demons threw a fireball to her and I can't heal her. Please daddy, do something"_

"_I can't do that Prudence, this one is part demon. Whitelighters are meant for witches and not for the demon kind" he stated_

"_Dad, she's my niece ! Pattie is aunt Phoebe's daughter, she's also a Charmed One ! Heal her !" she yelled_

_When Leo didn't move, she looked behind him. Chris was behind him, looking at her with regret. "Chris, please you weren't able to save my mom but you can save her" she pleaded_

"_Don't dare Christopher, you're wings will be cut if you go against our will" an other Elder appeared_

_Chris closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry, Prue"_

_Prue understood he wasn't going to risk everything for her. She looked at Pattie and saw that no one could help her niece now. Tears were pouring over her face and she turned to the Elders that were in front of her._

"_You're monsters, all of you ! You act like you are light but you're no better than the ones you call dark and evil. Pattie was a Charmed One with charmed powers, I hope you can forgive yourselfs", she raised her eyes to Leo, "Goodbye dad, you don't have to worry about me calling anymore"_

_With that, she orbed out with Pattie's body_

END FLASHBACK

"I killed Phoebe's daughter" Leo whispered to himself

Future Leo lowered his head in shame. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, putting duty before family. Don't ever make that mistake Leo"

Leo nodded wondering if he didn't make that mistake already.

PRESENT TIME

Prue appeared in the Underworld, she looked behind her and saw her family and Chris. She stepped to the middle cave.

"Bianca ?" she whispered

Bianca came out of the shadows. "Follow me"

Prue followed her without question and mentioned for the rest to do the same. They took a road where there weren't many demons so that they could sneak past them. Suddenly they reached the coronation room. Bianca put her finger on her lips so they would be quiet. There was only one demon guarding the place and Bianca shimmered to him. She let an athame appear in her hand but when she was about to stab him, he turned around.

"Bianca, what are you doing here ?" Learo asked

Bianca smiled and stabbed him in the heart. He went in flames. Bianca looked at Prue and mentioned to follow her. Prue nodded and they reached a door.

"This is the farthest I go, Prue. Good luck, the Grimoire and the Book is in there" Bianca said

"Thank you Bianca" Prue answered

Bianca nodded and shimmered out. Piper looked at her daughter. "Should we trust her ?"

"We should mom" Prue said opening the door

Bianca hadn't lied, inside were the two books and no one was guarding it. Prue walked towards it and looked at her mom and aunts.

"There's a protection spell over it, it's going to need the Power Of Three"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige formed a circle around the two standers. "The Power Of Three will set it free, the power of three will set it free, the power of three will set it free"

And with the third chant, a bright light released the two books, ready to take. Prue walked to the Book while Chris took a bag to place the Grimoire in. Piper helped Chris to get the book in while Paige looked at Prue.

Prue stood in front of her heritage and took a deep breath. She placed her two hands on the sides and lifted it up. She sighed relieved but it didn't last long because of Chris' yell.

"PRUE !"

Prue looked behind her and saw a vortex opening. It all happened so fast that they didn't have time to do anything. Prue was sucked in together with the Book leaving her whitelighter, her mother and aunts.

Chris ran to the wall where the vortex had been. He placed his hands on it trying to open it in a way, failing he closed his eyes.

"It was a trap"

Read and review please !


	7. Truth, betrayal and another Halliwell

Chap.7: Truth, betrayal and another Halliwell

Prue landed on a sandy floor hitting herself with the Book. She groaned from the caused pain and looked around. She couldn't believe she had been that stupid to not believe there was a possibility that it was a trap. She knew Chris and her family were okay, she could feel it but the place she was in right now gave her the creeps.

There were a lot of magic potions and books on wooden tables and different kind of objects that were no doubt instruments for dark magic. She stood up, still holding the Book in her hands and walked towards one of the tables.

"You can put the Book down child, you'll have no use for it here"

Prue turned around and saw the seer standing a few feet away from her. Prue knew she was right and placed the Book on the ground.

"Why did you bring me here ?" she asked in a calm voice

The seer didn't answer and simply looked behind her. Wyatt appeared from behind her and smirked at his little sister.

"Hey little Mel, long time no see"

Prue shot him a deadly look and pointed at a nearby object. "CHAIR"

The chair orbed and flew at Wyatt's head but he simply waved his hand and the object exploded. "Come on Mel, I didn't bring you here to fight"

"Then what did you bring me here for ?" she asked

Wyatt walked over to her. "I wanted to see you, you're my baby sister and I hate it that you're so tensed up every time you see me"

Prue laughed. "I tense up ? If you didn't try to kill me every time we meet, I might not tense up !"

Wyatt smiled. "How's Chris ? I heard he's back from the past"

"What is this Wyatt ? Why did you bring me here ?" Prue now asked sternly

Wyatt turned around and sighed. "I see that you're not ready to have small talk with me but you will be soon"

Prue raised her eyebrows. "Unless you're going to tell me that you're going to be good from now on, I don't think so"

"I'm worried about you Prue, I've had a premenition about Chris that isn't pretty" Wyatt said calmly

"What would that be ?" Prue asked lightly confused

"I can't tell you but I can show you" Wyatt said offering his hands

Prue looked at his hands. "Do you think I'm so stupid that I'll hit myself on the same stone twice ? Chris would never do anything to hurt me or the alliance. You probably fabricated the whole thing"

"You know that I can't fake premenitions because of your spell. So the thing you'll see is true and that means you have nothing to lose" Wyatt said still smiling

Prue thought about it, he was right she did have nothing to lose but something still didn't feel right. "Why are you doing this ?"

Now Wyatt looked shocked. "I care about you Mel, too many have caused you pain myself included and you need to know what Chris did so that you can stop people from hurting you."

Prue walked over to Wyatt and placed her hands in his. "This better not be a trap" she whispered

"It isn't" he whispered back before closing his eyes.

The vision hit Prue like lightning. At first she only saw Chris with the Book at the attic, obviously in the past but then a woman appeared from a portal. Prue gasped when she saw Chris and the women kissing. She flashed forward and saw Chris fastening his pants and another woman wearing his shirt. Prue felt tears at the corners of her eyes but it still didn't stop and the last one was the worst: Chris was in bed sleeping, with another woman lying on his naked chest. With a cry, Prue released herself from Wyatt's grasp and fell on the floor.

Wyatt opened his eyes and saw Prue lying on the dust floor trying hard not to cry. "I'm sorry Mel but you needed to know that he betrayed your trust, your love."

Prue was shaken her head. "No, he wouldn't…."

"Yes, he would and he did. You can't trust him and I know that I've done some horrible things but I care about you and I want you beside me as my righthand." Wyatt said kneeling next to her stroking her long brown hair.

"Don't touch me" she hissed slapping his hand away

"I love you sis, and it seems I'm the only one. I mean who do you have besides me ? Chris ? Dad ? Unlce Cole ? The ghost who helps you train to defeat me ? Oh yes, I know about that" Wyatt said when he saw her expression

Prue pondered his words and couldn't help but accept them. The one person she thought would never betray her did so in the worst imaginable way and suddenly she felt the hot rage of anger course through her body. Wyatt smiled and watched Prue become consummed by her anger and hatred. Everything that happened to her, every single heartache that had pierced her heart was destroying the good she still had in her.

Suddenly, her once beautiful curly brown hair changed into straight black and fire burned in her eyes. Prue stood up and looked at her brother. Her green eyes were now as black as the night and her presence felt dangerous and vicious. The seer shimmered in.

"You suceeded milord, your sister who was a good witch no longer exists."

Wyatt looked at Prue and smiled proudly, he had indeed suceeded. His sister belonged to him now. He looked her deep in the eye.

"Prue, what do you want to do ?" he asked

Prue shivered. "Kill him"

"Not yet but let that so-called alliance of you know that their leader is not on their pathetic side anymore" he almost ordered.

Prue walked towards him. "You will never tell me again what to do" she hissed

Wyatt grinned even more proud of himself. "Ofcourse not Mel, do what you want. We will rule together and not each other"

Prue didn't even answer him but nodded slightly and flamed out. The seer looked at Wyatt.

"You will have to be careful with her Milord, she has become more powerful."

"Yes, it's incredible that she never knew that she had this power. It's a shame that this had to happen for her to let it loose." he answered

The seer looked at her master before shimmering out. Wyatt took the time to look at the medaillon that Prue had dropped and put it away. Then he took his leave.

* * *

Selene looked at Chris. "What do you mean she disappeared ?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer the young woman before he suddenly saw Prue standing in the middle of the main room. Piper turned around.

"Prue, sweetie we were worried. What happened to your hair ?" she asked stepping closer and frowned at Prue's black hair.

Leo watched but didn't feel right. His daughter didn't appear to be herself, when he saw Prue's eyes turn black, he yelled to Piper.

"Piper, walk away"

Piper turned to her husband and then back to her daughter and now she saw it too. She took her steps back to her sisters. Chris however called out.

"Prue, what's wrong ?"

Prue smiled dangerously before letting a fireball appear in her hand. "This is" she yelled and threw it in the direction of her whitelighter.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this and review it. I'm really sorry for the long wait but the next chapter should be up this month, I hope you'll like this chapter and don't forget to review.

-Joyca


	8. Lost

Chap. 8: Lost

Piper reacted immediately and froze the fireball in mid-air. Everyone looked at Prue bewildered. They couldn't believe that their leader, their savior, had just attacked her own whitelighter. Prue smiled and looked around.

"If I could only know what you are thinking right now. Maybe something like 'What's gotten into her ?' or 'What did Wyatt do to her ?'." Prue looked at her mother, "How many fireballs can you freeze mommy ? Do you think that you'll get all of them ? Or that I'll be able to hit two or three persons ?"

Phoebe placed a calming hand on Piper's shoulder. "What happened to you Prue ? You're not acting like yourself."

"What would you know of that aunt Phoebe ? You haven't exacly been around for the past 15 years or so. Neither of you, so how would you know how I normally act ?" Prue asked with faked intrest

Prue didn't wait for a reply and just let another fireball appear in her hand. "What do you think mother ? Come on place a bet, how many will I be able to hit ?"

"Don't do it Prue, this isn't what you want" Leo now spoke up

Prue's head turned to him sharply. "I would hold my tongue if I were you, you have no right what-so-ever to even look at me. When Wyatt becomes the Source, I'll have the power to destroy the Heavens and I'll make sure to save a piece of that power for every Elder and whiteligter I can get my hands on."

Leo blinked as if not believing his own ears. Paige could see that Prue was getting irritated and saw her play with the fireball. Suddenly, and without warning, Prue threw the ball into Selene's direction. Piper froze it and Prue nodded impressed.

"Great reflexes, mommy" Prue said before throwing one to a group of witches.

Piper froze it too but then they could see that Prue was bored of this game and saw her blink with her eyes. Suddenly the whole warehouse was on fire.

"Have fun with this and Chris……in case you're wondering, we're not done" she said in a dangerous, threatning voice

Chris looked at her with question and shock in his eyes. Prue smiled to her mother one more time and then she flamed out. Piper, Phoebe and Paige knew they had to act quick because the fire was rapidly spreading. The witches were all screaming out of fear and bewilderment.

"Leo, can you do anything ?" Paige yelled

Before Leo could answer, the Elder Leo and three other whiteligters appeared and put out the fire with a spell. The peace returned for a short time because then the fear for the flames were replaced by fear for Prue, yet another enemy.

"What happened here ?" Elder Leo asked

Piper walked towards him. "Prue happened"

The Elder looked confused. "Prue ? What's wrong with her ?"

"She attacked us, me" Chris said

Leo looked with rage in his eyes. "What did you do Christopher ?"

Paige looked at the whitelighter. "Yeah, she was severly pissed off by you. What did you do ?"

"Nothing, I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her" Chris pleaded

Selene still stared at the spot where Prue had been just a few minutes before. "She attacked me. She threw a fireball at me."

Piper put a hand on the girls shoulder. "It wasn't her, Selene. This wasn't my daughter."

"Yes, it was. You saw her and she attacked us" a witch cried out

"Yeah, she gave in. She doesn't care about us anymore." Another replied

"SHUT UP. Everyone.", Piper yelled, "Look, I don't know what happened but I what I do know is that Prue would've never done this by choice. Something happened to her and I'm going to find out what."

Everyone listened to the Charmed One, they all wanted to believe her but some couldn't. Wyatt had done too much and they had seen too much. Chris was stunned and confused, Prue seemed to be furious at him. Something he had done but he hadn't…….

"Oh my god" Chris whispered

She knew. There wasn't any other explanation, Wyatt must have shown her one way or the other. How he had found out was another riddle but Chris hated himself. Prue knew and he killed her.

"We need Cole" Alex said seemingly calm

Paige looked him like he was crazy. "Cole ? You must've fell on your head because last time I checked, he was a demon that tried to kill us."

"He's the only one that can get through to Prue, she once told me that he was the one she missed most at times. Because she could always rely on him and she could tell him everything. Cole can get her back." Alex answered with a glare

"We can do this without Cole, we don't need him" Elder Leo said angry

Selene turned her head to him. "You have nothing to say in this, Cole was there for her when you weren't but should've.", she then turned back to Alex, "Can you summon him ?

Alex shook his head. "No, Prue used a spell for family and….."

This time Phoebe spoke up. "Wait a minute, family ? And Cole being there for her ? What aren't you telling me ?"

"Cole's coming back into our lives, Phoebe" Leo said

Piper looked him. "How do you know ?"

Leo looked at the ground but didn't answer her question. Alex knew they had to move quick so he looked at the three Charmed Ones.

"You three have to conjure him"

The sisters looked at each other, all three of them filled with questions and doubt. But Piper took a decision.

"Bring us everything we need."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. The full truth

Chapter 9 : The full truth

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Piper ?" Paige asked while making the circle with the crystals.

"For Prue ? Yes, it is. You heard what they said." Piper answered

"Yeah, I did but do you remember what Cole did to us ? And what he's still doing to Phoebe ?" Paige whispered

Piper looked at her middle sister and saw that Paige was right about her. Phoebe was staring at a white wall, just thinking about Cole and everything they had been through.

"Maybe Cole will have the answers" Piper said

The three sisters joined around the circle and chanted the spell. Suddenly there was a fire in the middle of the circle and after three seconds Cole Turner appeared.

Cole looked at the persons who conjured him and was speechless for a moment. Then he remembered why they were here.

"Well, not the girl who I was expecting" he said

"Prue" Piper claimed

Cole nodded. "It's a nice change of scenery ofcourse but she could've given me a warning"

This time Paige answered. "why ? Because we might vanquish you again ?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige with wide eyes to shut her up. Cole however just smiled.

"Ah Paige, one face I thought I'd never see again and be happy about it. Wait no, that's not true. The last 4 months of our lives, we were getting there"

Phoebe's eyes snapped to Cole's. For a moment she couldn't help and drown in them. It were still the same eyes as she remebered in her dreams. She always told herself that she was over Cole but now that she saw him again, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"What are you talking about, Cole ?" Phoebe asked

Cole kept looking at her. "Why did you conjure me ? Where's Prue ?"

"Not so fast, mister. First I wanna know why you are training my daughter to defeat her brother" Piper said

"Well, maybe you didn't notice but Wyatt isn't your little boy anymore Piper. Prue needs to fulfill her destiny and bring back the balance between light and dark……Well, that's what I've been told" Cole answered

"But why you ?" Leo asked, speaking up for the first time

Cole's eyes flashed with anger for a moment. "Well, her father didn't care about her or this family so I've always considered Prue as my daughter. She's special and a quick learner. When her father found out that I was training her to fight like a demon, he was beyond angry. He even demanded that the Elders would end my probation and send me to Hell."

"Why didn't they ?" Paige asked

"Because Prue orbed up to the Heavens where she hadn't been for years and threatened to stop fighting evil if they send me to the Underworld" Cole explained

"And they complied ? That doesn't sound like the Elders I know" Piper asked

Cole looked at her with a strange look. "There're many things that didn't sound like them but they did it anyway."

"What probation ?" Phoebe now spoke up.

She had been silent since Cole appeared but now she needed to know what he meant with his last sentence.

"The Heavens. If Prue defeats Wyatt, I get a golden ticket to the land of milk and honey" Cole answered again with a strange tone

"Why would they let you up to the Heavans ? What's there for you anyway ?" Paige asked

"Me" Phoebe whispered

Cole nodded. "But not only you, Phoebe"


	10. Three times is the charm

Chapter 10: Three times is the charm

"What do you mean, not only Phoebe ?" Paige asked

Cole looked at her and she noticed tears were forming in his eyes. Phoebe couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Who else is there, Cole ? Tell me what happened between us" she insisted

Cole took a deep breath. "When you vanquished me in that alternate reality, I was sent to hell. Surprise surprise but after six months or so, an Elder came to visit me"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "An Elder ? Why would a being of light come to visit you ?"

Cole now looked amused. "Well, you should know that better than me Leo because that Elder was you"

All eyes now rested on Leo. "What ?" the three sisters exclaimed

"You wanted to make me a deal, in order of my full cooperation to vanquish a great evil. The kind only I had the power to of defeating" Cole said

"Oh yeah ? Then who was this great evil ?" Paige asked unimpressed

Cole's eyes met hers. "My sister"

"You don't have a sister" Piper said not believing his story

Cole nodded. "You're right, Cole doesn't have a sister. But Balthazoar does. Aeriyana didn't have a mortal side, only a demon one."

"And you destroyed her ?" Phoebe asked

Cole nodded. "She was just another demon and to her I was just another magical being that wanted to kill her. Demons don't have human emotions and she couldn't care less if we shared a mother or not. Aeriyana was unstoppable at one point, I had no choice and I had made a deal."

Phoebe looked into his eyes. "And after we…."

Cole shook his head. "Oh no, it wasn't as easy as that. It took us months to build up our new relationship….our new marriage."

Phoebe gasped. Marriage, she was going to marry Cole again. And she instantly knew how her marriage would be. Happy, just like it was supposed to.

Paige and Piper looked at eachother, so Cole was back to being a family member again.

"And nine months after our marriage, we became parents to a beautiful baby girl" Cole continued

Phoebe's eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore now, her dream was coming true. A happy marriage with Cole, a baby with Cole but there was a downside to all of this.

"But then I got killed" she said softly

Cole couldn't stop the tears now either. "No, we all got killed. Victor took care of the girls but the only surviving members of the Charmed family were very high on the demon hit-list, especially after Wyatt's turn."

Phoebe's head snapped up. "W-what do you mean ?"

"Prue did the best she could but a ten year old doesn't have the power to stop 3 demons and Pattie was hit. Deadly hit. She didn't make it." Cole forced out

Phoebe sat down reaching for her heart. "Oh my God"

"You really should stop now, Cole. You already told them too much about the future. They can't know anything more" Chris interuppted and knowing how the story went further.

Cole nodded but turned to the sisters. "Now, I want to know where Prue is and what happened to her"

Paige flinched 'cause of his protective tone. He really cared about Prue, she didn't think he'd like the news of her turning.

"Selene ?" he asked

Selene faced him. "She turned, sir. He got her"

"What ? That's not possible, Prue would never turn to Evil. Not the same Evil that took her entire family. WHAT HAPPENED ?" Cole yelled

Selene flinched at his tone but she knew he was right. Prudence Melynda Halliwell would never turn dark, it wasn't in her nature. She had her friends here, the Alliance, Chris….

"Chris" she whispered

Every eye in the room turned towards her. Selene looked at her leader's whitelighter with confusion in her eyes.

"She attacked you first, she told you that she wasn't done with you yet. What did you do ?" she said mildly accusing

Chris opened his mouth but no sound came out. He couldn't tell them what he had done, he couldn't tell them that he had broken the trust of someone that loved him. That needed him, that needed him to rely on. Cole's eyes flashed with anger.

"What did you do whitelighter ?" he said seemingly calm

This time it was Phoebe that flinched. She knew the tone that Cole was using, it was the same one that he used when he could barely control his anger. She hoped for Chris' sake that he couldn't step out of that circle.

"I…………I broke her trust when I was in the past." He said sofly

Selene's head snapped up. "What do you mean ?"

Chris couldn't look anyone in the eye. He hated himself for what he had done but he was missing Prue like hell and in an attempt to forget the pain, he had gotten drunk.

FLASHBACK

"_Is this seat taken ?"_

_Chris looked up from his seat at P3 and stared at the beautiful woman. Her long brown hair was loose unlike her red dress that hugged her every curve._

"_No" he answered_

_She smiled and sat down. "So, why are you sitting here all by yourself ?"_

_Chris looked at his drink again. "No special reason"_

_The bartender gave the girl her apple martini and she took it with a smile on her face. "I'm Kia by the way"_

"_Chris" he answered now smiling also_

"_Well Chris, are you up for a little fun ?" she asked softly putting her hand on his leg_

_Chris watched her hand stroking his leg up and down. It had been so long since he had seen Prue and in his drunken mind he could almost see her sitting in front of him._

_Chris let Kia pull him off his chair, he let her push him into his room and he let her kiss him. _

END FLASHBACK

He had woken up that morning with a killer headache and with a brunette sleeping on his chest. He had freaked out and had vowed to himself that Prue would never found out but he hadn't counted on Wyatt telling her.

"Look, it doesn't matter what he did. The only thing that matters is how we get her back" Piper came to his rescue

"She is so powerful now" Paige said

Cole looked at his sister-in-law. "She has always been powerful but always afraid to release her power. She always felt the lesser of the two remaining Charmed childeren and that's what held her back. Now that she doesn't care about that anymore, she released everything."

"And now teamed up with Wyatt, who knows what they can do ?" Selene stated

* * *

Prue looked at herself in the mirror. Her long, dark green dress looked absolutely stunning on her. She also took a liking to her black hair, it was a nice change. But she was addicted to the immense power she felt.

In her whole life, she had been holding back and for what ? She always got hurt and now she had everything. She was feared, powerful and soon everyone would bow down at her feet.

"The dress looks amazing on you, milady"

Prue turned around and saw the Seer entering the room. She watched as the dark skinned woman made her way towards her.

"Did you want something ?" Prue asked coldly

The Seer smiled. "Your brother requests your presence, milady. He wants you to meet someone"

"Who ?" she sneered

"Why don't you go and find out ?" the Seer said

Prue looked at the woman and rolled her eyes. Then she stepped out of the room and made her way towards Wyatt's chambers. A few demons crossed her path and a few bowed their heads when she walked past them.

She reached her brothers chambers and without knocking the opened the door. Wyatt was standing in the middle of the room together with one of his demons. Prue looked him over. Black thick hair, green eyes and a body to die for.

"You asked for me ?" she said

"Yes Mel, I want you to meet someone. This is Neal, my most loyal demon." Wyatt answered nodding his head towards the demon

"Good for you" she remarked dryly

Neal smiled and suddenly she felt weak in the knees. He had a killer smile, the kind of smile that went straight to your soul.

"I'm a half-demon, milady. My mother was human" Neal said

"Why did you want me here, Wyatt ?" she said annoyed

Wyatt picked up from her tone that he shouldn't press the matter now. "Well, the Manor has been taken over by your former followers. I shouldn't really tell you that I want it back and I was hoping you were going to take it back for me"

Prue turned her head. "You want me to attack those who used to be my friends ?"

"Is that going to be a problem ?" he asked

Prue flashed a deadly smile. "Not at all"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed my story, you are my inspiration !!! Next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one has (I hope) 'cause I finally got rid of that damn writer's block ! Hope you enjoyed this one and don't forget to review ! Thankx 


End file.
